You love me for it
by jessica499499
Summary: Harry's life is falling apart at the seams as his friends abandon him. With his love for Draco Malfoy growing more and more by the day how will he cope when faced with a sleeping Slytherin prince just ripe for the taking? Slash. Harry/Draco. Drarry. Ginny-bashing!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Just some orange juice.

It had started so simply, so randomly. Harry had taken to spending more of his nights in the astronomy tower then in his bed, letting the cold night air sooth away his troubles. He and Ron had been on shaky ground for weeks now and he was having a hard time dealing with the red head. Their main problem as of late had been the red head's sister: Ginny. Ron just didn't get why Harry wouldn't date her again like she wanted and he was running out of excuses why he couldn't. He'd just never really liked the girl, she was too loud and it was too infuriating to even think about what she had done when they had dated last time, but Ron just wouldn't let up. He didn't care if Harry didn't like his sister, she liked him and to him that's all mattered to Ron. This argument had lead to Hermione being cross at him and the three not speaking much anymore. Harry never felt so alone when he needed friends so badly. Maybe it was due to his loneliness that had lead them to each other.

Harry had been sitting up in the tower for hours when he heard the creaking of the door being opened. His first thought was that one of the teachers had finally caught him and he turned to face the music with a pained expression on his face. Imagine his surprise when instead of Snape he was faced with a very different Slytherin. Draco's white blonde hair was the first thing to give away his identity followed by the rest of the Slytherin's green robes. He seemed unaware of Harry's presence and turned to make his way to the nearest window, presumably to do exactly what Harry was doing. Hiding or just star gazing, he wasn't sure. He didn't even glance at Harry's direction as he plopped down on the cold flood in front of a window across the room. The Boy-Who-Lived just sat there and watched the reason why he would never date again Ginny stare out the window. His heart clenched painfully as he realized if Draco knew he was there the Gryffindor was as good as dead. So instead of staring out the window Harry's gaze stayed on the even more beautiful sight of a star gazing Draco.

It could have been hours or days or years and Harry wouldn't have noticed. All he was aware of was the slightly drooping eyes of the pale boy across from him beginning to stay shut longer and longer until they didn't open again. He'd fallen asleep. Harry blushed like crazy as he realized Draco would have to be moved before he fell off the windows edge. He couldn't exactly take the boy back to his room, but he could get him as far as the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. Being as gentle as possible Harry picked up the sleeping boy and carried him threw the thankfully empty halls of Hogwarts. Draco was lighter then he'd expected, almost worryingly so. He was also so beautiful when he was asleep. For once he wasn't sneering or glaring at him and Harry finally had the chance to enjoy Draco's unmarred beauty. It was like holding an angel in his arms. His own personal angel that spent his days planning Harry's down fall.

He shouldn't have wanted to kiss the boy in his arms or hold him closer. He shouldn't have, but he did. He should have liked Ginny like everyone expected, not the blond in his arms. Anyone, but him. He couldn't help but want the Slytherin Prince though. He wanted the only person he'd ever met that never saw him as the boy who lived. He saw the messy haired, gangly, underweight boy that Harry was…….And hated him for it. Had Harry not been born that generation Draco would have been the king of the school instead of the prince. His name would have been the most know of the generation and Harry might have stood a chance at getting his attention. Even if it was just the slimmest of chances.

Draco shifted ever so slightly in his arms and buried his head in the folds of Harry's robes. His expression shifted to that of a heartbreaking smile that an angel would have envied. Harry returned it with a much more bitter one.

"Why you? Why you out of everyone?" Harry whispered into the darkness.

When he finally got to the dungeons Harry paused a moment to enjoy holding Draco just a little longer. He didn't want to just leave Draco on the cold stone floor where he might catch a cold. It took him a moment to realize that just outside the common room stood a portrait of a snake that was staring at him very intently.

"_Could you tell me the password please?" _Harry hissed softly.

The snake regarded him with as much shock as it could before leaning farther in.

"_It is not often I meet a human speaker of my tongue. What bring you to the dungeons young Parseltongue?" _

"_One of your own seems a little lost, I would hate to see him catch a cold on the floor."_

"_Why would a Gryffindor waste time on a Slytherin, how does it benefit you?"_

Harry smiled sweetly and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"_I'm in love with him. To see him warm and safe is my reward."_

The snake nodded softly and turned to the door.

"_Werewolf."_ He hissed, causing the picture frame to open.

"_Thank you." _Harry hissed back, stepping into the faintly lit room.

The fire in the center of the room was dying down and it was late, so the common room was thankfully deserted. Draco had been head boy since the beginning of the year so Harry was able to find his room without much trouble. It didn't look a thing like Harry had expected. Instead of everything being silver and green, the whole room was a mix of dark reds and blacks. It actually looked vaguely Gryffindor. Harry smiled at the sight, remembering how he often got teased about how Slytherin his room looked.

Only Draco's bed was decorated with the classic silver and green of his house. Harry laid the limp boy's body onto of his blankets and gently slipped his shoes off. Once he was done Harry just stood back and gazed at his dreaming crush. Not sure what to do, he grabbed a bit of old parchment and jotted a quick note on the back. When he was sure that Draco was too asleep to notice he placed a soft kiss his forehead before sneaking out of the room.

It was by sheer luck alone that Harry made it back to Gryffindor Tower without being caught, seeing that he was too keyed up to check his map as much as he should have. When he finally made it back the Fat Lady was reluctant to let him in. She hadn't seen Harry this happy in a long time and it made her suspicious.

"Ohh mysterious floating voice that knows the password, you sound a little happier then usual, care to tell me why?"

Harry giggled under his invisibility cloak before answering.

"Love makes everything seem wonderful, doesn't it?" He muttered giddily.

The Fat Lady waved her fan to cover her blush and smiled softly.

"That it does my boy, that it does. Now off to bed with you." She ordered, swinging open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Harry tip towed in quietly so as not to awaken his dorm mates and thankfully any noise he made was covered by Ron's snores. He was so hyped up by having held and kissed his crush it was hours before he could drift off to sleep. His dreams were filled with dark red walls and soft blonde hair.

Sorry! I know I should be working on "A Memory to Forget", but I had to write this really quick! It was taking over my mind! I promise to work on the next chapter of this too when I have the time. Reviews = Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco awake from his sleep in uncharacteristically good mood that caused a soft smile to filter across his face. He'd had such a lovely dream. Staring out at star filled skies and soft lips kissing his temple. A beautiful dream if he ever had one. His tempest charm showed that he'd slept in so Draco knew he'd need to hurry if he didn't want to be late. He reached absently for his bedside table to grab his wand and felt something unfamiliar on the stand. A scrap of parchment that hadn't been there the day before was placed with deliberate care where he was sure to find it. With faint curiosity Draco unfolded the sheet and skimmed over its contents quickly.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I was worried that a night's sleep in the astronomy tower might make you get a cold or plummet to your death, so I brought you back to your chambers. I hope you don't mind. I'd hate to see you sick with even the mildest illnesses. You look so lovely when you sleep thought, like, an angel. I wonder why you too sought to stare at the skies. To view the constellation in which you were named? Or like me did you wish to be alone, away from all the expectations of others? We are quite alike in that aspect. More alike then anyone would like to believe. May we meet again on another starlit night. _

_From: Someone who loves you too much. _

Draco reread the paper several times, blushing more and more, every time. No wonder he didn't remember returning to his room that night. Someone had brought him back to his room, someone who could have just left him, but chose to carry him down who knows how many flights of stairs to get him back to his chambers. Who somehow entered the dungeons and got him into his room. It had to be a Slytherin right? Who else could have gotten past the portrait? Curious beyond belief Draco quickly got dressed and rushed to the entrance of the dungeons. The snake that served as their protector was curled up in sleep and Draco was hesitant to wake him up. He had no idea how to talk to snakes and even if he did he couldn't understand them. The top of the portrait said that his name was Snap and Draco was wary of disturbing him.

"Snap?" He called tentatively, never having spoken more then the password to the picture before.

Snap opened up his eyes slowly and gave his best impression of a human glare. It seemed to work from the shiver the human exhibited. In elegant green handwriting the word: "_What"_ Appeared in cursive on the bottom.

"Sorry to awaken you this early, but I as wondering if you saw who brought me in last night. Was it a Slytherin?"

With obvious distain for the boy in front of him Snap uncoiled himself and pretended to ignore the question. Draco was going to ask again, but a sharp hiss stopped him.

"_None of my own are blessed enough to know how to speak my tongue and I am loyal to those that can. All I will say is that no Slytherin entered with you this dawn. Though he would have done well as one. To love a Slytherin shows good judgment in taste. Good luck with your search."_

Before Draco could ask anymore of Snap the snake in question slipped outside the frame and slithered to the nearest portrait close to the dungeons.

"Wait! There must be something more than that!" Draco called after him, but the snake was no where in sight and Draco didn't have time to search. He was already late for breakfast and Pansy would raise Hell if he wasn't there to eat with her. On his way to the Great Hall Draco debated the best way to find his mysterious admirer. Who would know about all the Parseltongue in Hogwarts? The only one he could think of off the top of his head was Po-. The name made his face flush crimson and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no way it could be Potter. The Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die couldn't be a queer……..Not that it was well known that the Slytherin Prince was gay. Potter was H-O-T hot and if he was gay Draco would have known by now and started dating him. There had to be other Parseltongue in the school then Potter. There just had to be.

Harry was floating on the clouds when he reached the Great Hall. He'd gotten to hold Draco Malfoy, even kiss him! Everyone around him was shocked at the happiness Harry was giving off. It was like he'd drank a whole cheerfulness potion and it wasn't about to wear off anytime soon. He didn't even notice that the whole hall seemed to be staring at him and whispering in soft tones. It wasn't till he was at his seat that he noticed Ron's glare and Hermione's disapproving look.

"How long were you planning on hiding this from us Harry?" She asked in a cold tone.

From his happy place Harry gave them a curious look.

"Hide what?" He asked, oblivious to their anger.

"That you were sneaking out at night to visit some secret girlfriend from another house! How could you lie to us like that! How could you betray us like that!?"

Slowly their words sunk in and Harry felt anger replace his happiness.

"Me lie to you! You two have got to be the biggest hypocrites I've ever met! You two have been going out for the last 3 months and haven't even bothered to tell me! You didn't care what I wanted! You're just mad I didn't take Ginny back after she cheated on me! You act as though that shouldn't have meant a thing to me! I refuse to date her just because she's your sister! I have someone who I love and you two should just be happy for me!"

Almost blind with fury, Harry rose from his seat and ran out of the great hall, nearly running into Draco in his haste.

"Sorry." He muttered softly before running out of the shocked to silence room.

Draco himself was stunned immobile by what he had heard from the doorway.

Weaslette had cheated on Potter? Who in the hell would cheat on Potter if they had him?! Only a Weasley would be that stupid!

Instantly Draco was filled with as much anger as Harry. They were mad at Potter because he wouldn't forgive the money grubbing slut!? How stupid was that!

Draco started sprinting after Harry and almost ran past the raven's hiding place. Harry had gotten little sleep the night before and he hadn't been able to run too far before he got exhausted. He'd curled himself into a shadowed corridor that was seldom used and Draco would have missed him if he hadn't heard the other teen's sniffling.

"Potter?" He called quietly.

Harry gave a muffled whimper before wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"Just go away Malfoy. I don't have it in me to fight you today. In case you haven't heard, things aren't all peaches and cream in my life right now."

Harry gave a hard humorless chuckle that replaced the anger Draco was feeling with a deep sadness. Harry obviously didn't lead the life the public thought he did. Draco was at a loss to know how to give any comfort to the dishearten Gryffindor and had to resort to the one thing he always knew would work. He made fun of him.

"Get up Potter. You're better then them and even I know it. Why do you care so much anyway? A whiney know it all and a slut's brother aren't exactly your only options. You don't owe them anything anymore. Whether you're staying with them out of some stupid Gryffindor loyalty or out of pity I don't care. They aren't worth all this crybaby crap. You're supposed to be a hero, so get off the ground and stop acting liked what they think matters. Get a decent date and get over it. You're the freaking Boy-Who-Lived. Any idiot in this school would go out with you in a heartbeat."

Harry sat in awed silence as Draco both insulted yet comforted him. The blonde would have usually taken advantage of him in such a state, but instead Draco had been almost kind.

"Anyone Malfoy? Even someone like you?"

Draco was only caught off guard by the question for a second before he responded in his usual manner.

"I'm not an idiot Potter." He stated flatly.

Harry decided to though all caution to the wind and risk his heart one more time at Hogwarts.

"But you're beautiful." Harry muttered softly, almost going unheard by the Slytherin.

"What?" Was all Draco could force out of his gaping mouth.

Harry took a deep breath and prayed he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"You're beautiful Draco. Not to mention intelligent, graceful, and just about perfect in every way. I would be lucky to date someone as amazing as you. I know that."

Draco blushed at Harry's words and wouldn't meet his beseeching gaze. How desperately he wanted to say yes and date the Gryffindor, but his Slytherin instincts refused to let him believe this wasn't a plot to hurt him in some way.

"What makes you think I'm gay Potter? And since when are you gay?"

Harry gave a smile that looked as brittle as ice as he explained his reasoning.

"Fate is cruel. I know that better then anyone. You're a perfect ladies man with your good looks and charm. So naturally you have to be gay. The same way I'm the bachelor of the year, yet had the hard luck of falling in love with another man. I fell in love with you the day we met Draco and I've been in love with you ever since. I don't care if you call it gay, straight or bi. I just know I could never date someone like Ginny after meeting someone like you………………..Do you really believe it would be so horrible to date me?"

Harry closed the few feet that was between them and cradled Draco's face gently in his hand. Draco watched in horrified fascination as Harry's emerald eyes came closer to his own and he felt sure he would drown in their depth. When they were less than an inch apart Harry stopped and smiled tenderly at Draco.

"I could make you so happy. If you gave me the chance." Harry promised as his breath ghosted over Draco's face in the most tantalizing way.

The Slytherin prince felt like his whole world had shifted in the past few minutes and no one had bothered to warn him in advance. All this new information was swimming around in his head and Potter being so close wasn't helping any. Ever fiber of his being was screaming that he should just shove Harry away and brag to the whole school that Potter was gay and had hit on him. But he couldn't do it.

He couldn't make himself cause that same look of pain that been on Harry's face earlier. He cared too dam much for Harry to do that to him. He cared so much that suddenly having the raven at kissing distance didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Ever so slightly Draco tilted his head at the perfect angle to kiss the confident Gryffindor and was just about to close the gap between them when the pair heard footsteps coming their way. As soon as the sound registered Draco pulled back like he'd been shocked and Harry gave a disappointed sigh as his chance was ruined.

Ginny rounded the corner and caught sight of the two rivals dangerously close to invading each others personal space. A look of confusion crossed her face for a moment before she shrugged it off. They were probably just having another argument. A coy smile replaced the confused look as Ginny began strutting her way over to Harry in what she must have thought was a sexy manner.

"Harry." She purred, slipping to his side and coiling herself around him like a snake. Harry visibly shuttered at the touch and went absolutely white when she tried to pout at him.

"I've missed you so since our little spat. Isn't it about time we got back together and started preparing for our future? Whatever you were doing with Malfoy can wait can't it?"

Harry's hands were curled into tight claws at his side and he opened his mouth to tell the red head to get her hands off him before he made them disappear, but before he got the chance Draco pushed Ginny away from Harry and wrapped his own arm around the elder Gryffindor. Harry leaned into the touch and noted happily that this hold felt much more natural then Ginny's sweaty grip.

Draco scowled ferociously at the red head and bit his tongue to keep from cussing her out. Ginny looked like a mix between shocked, confused and pissed off.

"What's your problem Malfoy? I'm trying to talk to MY future husband if you don't mind!

Draco's scowl of outrage turned to one of mockery and gloating as a plan settled in his mind.

"As a matter of fact I do mind that you're trying to suffocate my CURRENT boyfriend right in front of me. So do us both a favor and go back to the whore house and leave us alone!"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, looking like a sick fish.

The Slytherin prince flat out ignored her in favor of looking at Harry's blissful face.

"Really?" Harry whispered in wonder, hope filling his emerald gaze.

Draco could find no words to summarize what he was feeling at the moment and settled for action instead.

With extreme tenderness Draco tilted his slightly taller head to meet Harry halfway in a chaste kiss on the lips. Ginny went from red with rage to pale with shock in seconds and before the pair had parted the younger Gryffindor was in a dead faint on the floor.

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled into the kiss. Victory was sweet.

Slowly the two parted and Harry looked at the blonde with glazed over eyes. Want and love swirled in their depths in a way that made Draco's stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

"Boyfriend huh? Harry muttered dazedly.

"You asked me to be didn't you?"

"I never dreamed you'd say yes."

"I never dreamed you'd ask."

Harry looked down at the Gryffindor girl and couldn't resist kicking her in the side lightly.

"What should we do about her?" He asked maliciously, thinking of all the things they could do to the pitiless red head. Draco lifted a brow at the tone and smiled an identical smile.

"What would you like to do?"

"We could oblivate her, dump her in the lake-"

"That doesn't sound very wicked."

Harry gave him a slightly annoyed look before continuing.

"I wasn't done. We could oblivate her, dump her in the lake naked AND put a temporary non washable tattoo on her arm that says 'I love Sam' in a big red heart on her arm. She'll have no idea how she got there, where's she's been and who Sam is. It'll scare the hell out of her."

Draco gave an approving nod and smirked.

"How very……..Slytherin of you. What a great way to spend a first date."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and sighed.

"I was almost a Slytherin you know. People are always telling me I should have been. I didn't like the idea at first, till it occurred to me that it might have lead me to sharing a room with you. Oh well……What could have been isn't worth think about now."

Draco paused and thought about what Harry had said.

"I was meaning to ask you something before this little incident with the red head. I happened to wake up this morning with a rather interesting note next to my bed and my house portrait said a Parseltongue brought me in last night. That wouldn't have happened to be you by any chance would it?"

Harry blushed scarlet and looked away from Draco's amused gaze.

"And if it was?" He questioned meekly.

"If it was, then I'd have to question why you didn't just stay in the bed with me and spend the night, but oh well. We have the rest of tonight to be together and the rest of the day to spend watching the Weaslette panic from our little joke."

Harry laughed full hearted laugh and kissed Draco on the cheek softly.

"What a truly evil prince you are."

"Admit it, you love me for it." Draco teased.

Harry smiled tenderly.

"Yes I do."

Well? What do you think? I've had this on my mind for the longest time and I had to type it out! I don't much like the ending, but I would love to hear your thoughts on it! One more review for a poor little writer? Please! Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
